A tool head of this type is known (DE-A-4330822), in which the adjusting motor with its essentially cylindrical motor housing is disposed in a transverse recess of the base body, which recess is aligned transversely with respect to the base body axis and intersects the base body axis, the driven shaft of the motor being aligned in parallel to the transverse recess. Transmission means are provided for driving the working slide, which comprise a gearwheel which is disposed on the driven shaft of the motor, a drive sprocket which meshes with the gearwheel, and a threaded spindle rigidly connected thereto. A sliding block having a slanted toothing is guided on the threaded spindle, which slanted toothing meshes with a complementary slanted toothing of a counterpart disposed on the slide. The transmission means are in this instance disposed eccentrically in the base body. An annular coil housing is disposed at the side of the tool shank, in which there is located a secondary coil with corresponding stabilizing electronics, which coil is part of an inductive transmission path of a power supply device for the adjusting motor and the electronic circuits which are located in the tool head. In principle, it is possible to also use the induction path also for bidirectional data transmission, wherein the data signals are modulated onto the induction current. The primary coil of the inductive transmission path is disposed in a coil housing on the machine side, which extends radially outward of the tool shank into the free space between the face of the machine spindle and the face of the coil housing on the tool head side. The centrifugal force-free arrangement of the adjusting motor and the transmission has hitherto not been adequately solved. Furthermore, the construction size and the assembly and servicing possibilities of the known tool head are not satisfactory.
Based on this, the object of the invention is to develop a tool head of the type described above, which makes an assembly and servicing friendly yet compact construction possible and ensures a vibration-free operation.